


【嘎龙】衬衫夹 PWP🚕🔞

by liansweetener



Category: sp - Fandom, srrx, 云次方, 嘎龙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liansweetener/pseuds/liansweetener
Summary: ⚠ SP！微SM！dirty talk！限制she/jing！强/制do i！衬衫夹play！非常脏！真的慎入！（自行百度，不喜勿入，雷到概不负责）⚠ 可能会ooc，有私设纯属虚构，与正主无关！无关！勿上升正主！！





	【嘎龙】衬衫夹 PWP🚕🔞

**Author's Note:**

> 接受写作指导，欢迎私聊
> 
> 众所周知，郑云龙戴衬衫夹👌
> 
> 不知道的宝贝请任意购物网站上搜搜吧  
保管惊喜又刺/激

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

郑云龙和阿云嘎并肩走在停车场里，准备一起回家，最近的通告虽然紧凑，但还好大多数都是他们的双人通告，两人的共同行程比起一个人的休息更能让他们开心，每分每秒在一起的时间，都温馨且令他们向往

今天的上海比以往热了一些，阿云嘎倒是不怎么在乎，但郑云龙就比较遭罪了，托他男朋友的福，他几乎是里三层外三层的包着自己，无论是因为他男朋友那爱吃醋的气性，还是他们昨晚一夜春宵在他身上留下的痕迹，都促成了他的长裤长袖

刚刚赶完通告，西装外套里的白衬衫还有个内衬的T恤，一层一层几乎将郑云龙的汗都要焖出来，他把外套脱下来才稍微舒服了一些，他的手臂随意的搭在阿云嘎身上

“嘎子，赶紧回家让我把衣服换下来”

阿云嘎看了看他身侧的郑云龙，虽然郑云龙下了班就一副大大咧咧不太顾形象的样子，仿佛就算穿着西装也能在阿云嘎面前蹦得三尺高，但在他合身的西裤之上，那件白衬衫被平平整整的收进西裤里

“大龙，你今天戴衬衫夹了是不是”

“额……” 郑云龙还没来得及回应，阿云嘎的手已经抚上了他的臀腿交界处，精准无误的隔着裤子摸到了郑云龙大腿上的那一圈，而郑云龙在感觉到被触碰的那一瞬间几乎是跳着远离了阿云嘎可触及的范围，他一把推开阿云嘎

“靠！能不能注意点场合”

“没人，过来” 

郑云龙警惕的向四周张望了一圈，半信半疑的撇撇嘴，和阿云嘎保持着不近的距离，两人之间隔着有些可笑的距离，阿云嘎很不爽，郑云龙没想到阿云嘎不但没有收敛，反而开始倒数

“三……二……”

郑云龙一向懂得察言观色，他可不想为难自己，在阿云嘎开口数到二的时候长腿一跨，就回到了阿云嘎身边，他对着阿云嘎露出一个标准的笑容，脸上就差直接写上你看我多乖多听你话几个字

阿云嘎料定郑云龙不敢再跑，他抓住时机，隔着西裤拽起郑云龙衬衫夹的带子发狠地往外用力一拉，将郑云龙带得身体往后一滞，然后瞬间松手

啪的一声

衬衫夹的带子打在郑云龙的臀上，在停车场里发出清脆的一声，惩罚的意味十足，阿云嘎甚至已经想象到了长裤内郑云龙臀上那一条自己刚刚留下的痕迹，应该是淡粉色的吧，就和……他的大龙现在脸上因为羞/耻而生出的淡粉色差不多，他看着郑云龙对于他的这番行为敢怒不敢言的脸色和迅速加快的脚步，阿云嘎忍不住嘴角上扬，欺负大龙真有趣，他堪堪跟上郑云龙的步伐，一把揽住郑云龙的肩，屁颠屁颠的拿出车钥匙给郑云龙当司机

他们很快就回了家，郑云龙如释重负，把外套往沙发上一丢就开始脱裤子，他想赶紧把这一身换下来换成家居服，裤子顺着笔直的双腿滑落在地板上，郑云龙被裤子缠住了，他弯下腰把裤子从脚上脱下来，笔直而白皙的腿明晃晃的展现在阿云嘎面前，大腿上衬衫夹的黑色带子和白皙的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，略微有些紧的衬衫夹将大腿上的肉往内收紧，把肉勒得陷下去一圈，郑云龙身上特别能藏肉，穿着衣服的时候特别显瘦，可其实伸手一摸，郑云龙身上大部分地方都是软软的，这一点令阿云嘎非常满意，阿云嘎不禁想，若是取下来，大龙的腿上是不是也会有一圈淡红，他喉结滚动了一下

“别动”

“啊？” 郑云龙转头疑惑地看着阿云嘎，在看见阿云嘎嘴角莫名的微笑时，郑云龙心觉大事不妙

每次这种时候，郑云龙总觉得自己颇有一番羊入狼口，任其宰割，凄凄惨惨戚戚的感觉，阿云嘎每次的架势总是想要将他细细品尝拆吃入腹，从身到心牢牢禁锢

好吧，郑云龙不得不承认，他很是期待

郑云龙缓缓直起身，明知故问

“干嘛”

“啧，都说不要动了” 阿云嘎两三步去到郑云龙身边，一脚踢开郑云龙刚刚脱下的裤子，拽着郑云龙往卧室走，郑云龙整个人被阿云嘎推到床上动弹不得，阿云嘎的腿把郑云龙的双腿强制分开，看着郑云龙腿上的衬衫夹心中甚是欢喜，郑云龙那一晃一晃欲拒还迎的一系列假装挣扎让他下体欲望勃发，阿云嘎从床头柜一拉拿出润滑剂，在手里挤了厚厚一堆，往郑云龙的后穴中送去，郑云龙难耐的扭动着身子，可是却完全不抗拒阿云嘎的侵犯，他已经完全适应了阿云嘎的进入，无论是他的手指，还是他的阴茎，郑云龙的后穴里感受着阿云嘎指节的轮廓，阿云嘎的手指在他身体里来回抽送，感觉到郑云龙的后穴慢慢的放松了下来，没有刚开始的紧绷，他偶尔微微弯曲指节，引得耳边郑云龙一片呻吟

以前郑云龙在做爱的时候总是有些难得的害羞，会忍住不叫出声，被阿云嘎操得狠了才将呻吟声溢出齿间，后来做的多了，阿云嘎的花样也跟着变，郑云龙便再也顾不上那么多了，面子什么的，在床上全是狗屁

阿云嘎不急不慢的往郑云龙后穴里增加着手指，郑云龙温热的穴肉包裹着他的手指，密丝合缝，手指在郑云龙身体和着过多的润滑剂搅出声音，郑云龙早就从耳根红到了脸上，他细碎的喘着气，未脱下的白衬衫上已经被汗浸湿了一大片，当手指增加到第三根的时候，阿云嘎感觉到郑云龙后穴一缩，带着臀肉颤抖起来

“别怕，很快就好了”

他低头亲了两下郑云龙圆润饱满而挺翘的臀峰，以示安慰

臀上突然一点火热，顺延着这一点热逐渐扩大，以惊人的速度瞬间蔓延上全身，郑云龙感觉到自己全身像被火烧一样的发热

“操我”

“好，还有件事……”

“？” 郑云龙一头雾水，满脑子你要上快上搁这磨叽啥呢

阿云嘎靠近郑云龙的耳根，轻声说到，“在我同意之前，不许射”

原本阿云嘎是想增加点小情趣，谁知郑云龙刚刚被阿云嘎撩得满身燥热火急火燎的，阿云嘎一句轻飘飘的话把郑云龙惹火了，郑云龙突然反抗的往后直了直身体，一句话近乎是对着阿云嘎吼了出来

“biang的你想什么呢！不可能！”

阿云嘎耳边被郑云龙突然抬高的声音一震，在短暂的呆滞后，阿云嘎的脸黑了下来，他的手顷刻间从郑云龙的后穴里退了出来，郑云龙感觉身后一轻，阿云嘎拿纸巾擦了擦手指，玩味的看着郑云龙

“我看你现在是不想我操你，那就打完再操”

郑云龙眼睛一睁，还没来得及接受阿云嘎的前后态度转变，臀上就捱了响亮的一巴掌

啪！

“呃啊……”

啪！

啪！

“嘎子！嘎子！我不是这个意思”

啪！一巴掌毫不留情的落下

“那你是什么意思”

“我是……我是说……我真的忍不住的……”

啪！这一下仿佛用了全力，疼得郑云龙说不出话来，他早该想到的，无论在外面阿云嘎对他有多完蛋，上了床总是坦坦荡荡的展露出自己强势的那一面

“呵，不用你忍，我帮你”

郑云龙的心跳都仿佛停滞了，他的脊背一凉，他被阿云嘎翻了个面，仰面躺在了床上，阿云嘎带着威胁性的眼神看着他

“别动”

郑云龙看见阿云嘎的手移上自己的领带，手指一勾便将领带解了下来

郑云龙一惊，一只手慌忙拉住阿云嘎没停下的手

“不要！嘎子……我能！我能忍……”

阿云嘎眼神扫过他

“松开” 

阿云嘎拿着领带在自己手里比了比，直勾勾的眼神盯着郑云龙的阴茎，还装模作样的舔了舔嘴唇，郑云龙来不及品味他的嘎子一举一动撩人的动作，只在心里默默为自己默哀

阿云嘎挑眉，将解下来的领带一圈一圈在郑云龙的阴茎上环绕，最后还灵巧的系了个蝴蝶结，明明不好看，却还是抱着手欣赏了一番，将郑云龙的欲望完完全全锁死，郑云龙愈加觉得自己脸上火辣辣的，他已经说不出话了，他身后的疼痛还没消去，可是他已经顾不上这么多了

阿云嘎将郑云龙的双腿往上推，衬衫早就被折腾出来了，衬衫夹的夹子虚晃着落在腿间，衬衫夹顶端夹子上冰凉的金属质感刺激得郑云龙一颤，被强按在上身的腿肌肉绷紧，衬衫夹也勒得更深，阿云嘎似乎已经看见了黑色带子下隐隐约约的红痕，阿云嘎心下一动

“抱住腿”

郑云龙无处安放的手此时抱着自己的膝弯，大张的腿使得他的下身毫无保留的在阿云嘎眼前展示，刚刚润滑过的后穴还一张一张的，等待着接受更加刺激的进入

阿云嘎的手抚上郑云龙的脸颊，脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，顺着自上而下的轨迹一颗一颗解开郑云龙白衬衫上的纽扣，他的白衬衫早就皱巴巴的了，每一颗纽扣解开，一片雪白的肌肤就露出来，阿云嘎彻底撩开郑云龙的衬衫，看见了他胸间殷红的两点，十分诱人，像两颗小小的红豆，等待着阿云嘎去品尝

他一口含上郑云龙的乳尖，时而舌头细细舔舐，时而用牙齿啃咬，手也没闲着，在他的另一边乳尖上揉捏，他感觉到郑云龙的乳尖随着他的动作而挺立坚硬，伸手将郑云龙腿上的衬衫夹取了下来，把衬衫夹顶端的可调节松紧的夹子在自己手指上试了试，在郑云龙惊恐的眼神里把夹子夹在了郑云龙的乳尖上

“啊……我操……取…取…取下来”

郑云龙有些语无伦次的请求

“嘘～适应一下就好了” 阿云嘎的语气不失丝毫温柔，但说出来的话却足够让郑云龙绝望

“啊！” 很快另一边乳尖也被夹上了，郑云龙顾不得自己身上的衬衫夹有些滑稽可笑，只能专心抵抗着胸间两点的疼痛，他的身体剧烈起伏着，眼角已经被阿云嘎欺负得见了红，因为抵御疼痛而发力的手将自己双腿的距离按得更开更大，阿云嘎全当是对自己身下之物的邀请，粗暴的扯下内裤便直直深入郑云龙的最深处

“嗯啊……” 

阿云嘎身下的庞然大物完全进入郑云龙的体内，润滑液被挤出来，顺着郑云龙的大腿根流下来，滴在床单上，阿云嘎在他的体内反复抽送，每次将出未出，都使得郑云龙后穴跟着一缩一紧，他剧烈的大喘着气，郑云龙的后穴很深，他湿热的肠壁接纳着阿云嘎的所有，任阿云嘎在他体内驰骋

他们共同登上人间绝乐

郑云龙被阿云嘎操开了，一声接一声的呻吟不绝于耳，阿云嘎找准位置狠狠碾过郑云龙的敏感点，每一次冲撞都精准无差的顶上那处，阿云嘎的频率越来越快，郑云龙有些受不住了，他觉得自己甚至快要喘不上气了，他断断续续的求饶

“嘎子……别……不要了……”

而阿云嘎恍若无闻，甚至加大了力度和频率，退出到三分之一又长驱直入，直奔郑云龙的敏感点，郑云龙的穴肉甚至被阿云嘎一下一下操得翻出来又缩进去，郑云龙感觉自己要被阿云嘎操坏了

“啊……啊……呜呜呜”

郑云龙被操出了生理泪水，眼泪在眼眶里打了一转就滑落下来

阿云嘎用手细致的抹去他的眼泪，却没有停下身下的动作，阿云嘎的持久度每次都让郑云龙又爱又恨，郑云龙早就哭得上气不接下气，还好没有特别漫长，在加速冲刺之后，阿云嘎射了，一股一股射出的精液又给郑云龙带来了新一番的刺激

“呜呜……”

当胸间的疼痛转为酥麻，郑云龙只觉自己的欲望不断膨胀，他的阴茎涨得通红，双手几乎已经抱不住自己的大腿，哭得梨花带雨，还偶尔打一个哭隔，夹杂着断断续续的求饶声，阿云嘎把郑云龙阴茎上的领带解开的那一瞬间郑云龙就同步射了，久未解放的欲望来得更加汹涌澎湃，紧接着在胸间的刺痛消失后，郑云龙全身一软瘫在了床上装死

阿云嘎只好抱着累坏了的郑云龙走向浴室

………

第二天郑云龙迷迷糊糊醒来，看见阿云嘎撑在旁边一动不动望着他，阿云嘎逗趣到

“大龙，以后多穿衬衫吧”

“呵，还是不了吧”

“……你说什么”

“穿穿穿”


End file.
